


Reality

by MyBeautifulHusband



Series: Memory, dream and reality [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBeautifulHusband/pseuds/MyBeautifulHusband
Summary: Independent sequel to Memory or a dream?What happened after upstairs, now?





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Livsybaby suggested I'd write a scene of where they talked about that night when they met in 2008. To be honest, there isn't much speaking in this fic...

‘Upstairs, now.’ He said and stomped up the stairs.

It took Aaron 15 seconds to follow, while thinking _Who the fuck does he think he is, I’m not getting into this, he is so far in the closet, I’m not getting into this._ His body clearly didn’t listen to him, dick stirring in his pants and feet following him upstairs.

The said man was already pacing and waiting to be ushered to Aaron’s room. As he opened the door on his left, he felt big and demanding hands on his shoulders pushing and turning him at the same time. Falling down to the floor, half sitting back against his bed, half lying on the floor, his brain were flashing red alert marks in front of his eyes trying to remind him _He is just going to back down again, I’m not getting into this._

His mouth didn’t have time to protest when lips were pushed against his own with force. Too much force, hovering over the line of pain and pleasure. When his senses adjusted to the current situation, he could smell the other man. Already, after a quick mutual handjob at the garage, he smelled like home. _Dangerous, so fucking dangerous, I’m not getting into this_ Aaron thought while the other man moved to bite his neck muttering to his ear ‘I’ll show you not to mess with my car again’. That got a whimper out of Aaron.

Satisfied in himself the other man pushed up, smirking and showing those teeth which’s bite mark he could find from his neck. Moving up made the other man’s arse grind deeper to Aaron’s crotch, leaving him in no doubt of how into this Aaron was. He shook his leather jacket off him, with hurry, not eloquence and started to take his jumper off looking straight into Aaron’s eyes. Aaron couldn’t see any hesitation there, just determination. _Maybe I could try this, just this once_ flashed through Aaron’s brain, his hands rushing to help with the buckle of the other mans belt.

Soon the blonde was standing naked before his eyes, giving Aaron a delicious angle to look at him in all his glory, standing in the street light coming through Aaron's window, blond hair glistening in the street lights, big cock standing proudly just above Aaron’s face. _How could someone say no to that_ Aaron contemplated while gulping hard, for some reason his mouth was watering badly.

Now the man was back straddling fully clothed and very hard Aaron, kissing him, making his head dizzy, being almost too much all at once. Aaron almost didn’t dare to touch, pushing his hands down on the other mans hips, fistfuls of warm, almost hot skin in his palms. Leaning down to kiss Aaron the man was fumbling through his jacket pockets. With a self-satisfied huff he dropped lube and condoms to Aaron’s still fully clothed stomach. ‘You came prepared then’ Aaron said giving a small hoarse laugh ‘I always am’ he answered ‘hurry up with the lube then’ he ordered while opening Aaron’s jeans and pulling those and his boxers down to Aaron's knees.

Aaron opened the lube (some posh brand Aaron had never seen before) took a drop or two to his index finger and started rubbing it to warm it up a little bit. His lap was full of blond arrogance and he really couldn’t think where else he would rather be than here right now. Sliding his hand between the arrogant man’s legs, he looked into his eyes, started to rub his finger against his hole, pushed two fingers in, while asking ‘Do you remember me?’

Jolting from the unexpectedly thick intrusion he leaned forward, almost touching Aaron’s lips ‘I don’t tend to forget boys I kiss while I’m expected to be at my father’s funeral Aaron. You look even better now than then. You know there was a reason why I came after you’ After that Aaron was gone, trying to give all the satisfaction Robert wanted from him, all at once.

Robert was willing and open, he leaned up and ripped the condom packet open and disappeared down. Soon Aaron felt Robert’s mouth on him and before he even noticed, Robert had rolled the condom on him with his lips. _He definitely has done that before._ Aaron crabbed Robert’s neck and pulled him up to meet his lips.

Leaning his hands to the bed Robert lined up with Aaron’s cock, panting heavily while bottoming out. Aaron couldn’t take his eyes off that beautiful man, who was fucking down on him with the intensity he has never felt before.

Tiny droplets of sweat forming on his stomach, very inviting cock popping up and down in front of him dribbling precome all over Aaron’s still clothed chest. He leaned forward to lick Robert’s cockhead and realizing he was close enough to take the cock in his mouth. Shift on their position made Aaron's cock hit Robert’s prostate with force, that and Aaron sucking his cockhead with every move upwards made Robert’s hips tremble, Aaron helped him: other hand pushing down from the hipbone and the other hand on his arse pushing up. Together they formed a pace which took them both closer and closer to the edge, until they came, Aaron inside Robert and Robert to Aaron’s already stained hoodie.

The men laid linked together panting, dazed of the feeling of something special happening. Robert got up, without saying a word, not looking Aaron in the eyes. Took the condom of Aaron, wrapped it up in a Kleenex, got dressed and ready to leave. _I’m not going to ask what now_. Robert listened at the door, not hearing anything, Chas at work and Diane watching the telly, opened the door, stepped out, turned to look at Aaron who was still spent on the floor, smirked, whispered ‘Later’ and shut the door.

Aaron groaned, grabbed a pillow from his bed, threw it to the door and groaned. _Fuck, I’m in too deep already, too much of hurricane Robert._


End file.
